Kyo goes to a Water Park
by animebandgrl21
Summary: Title basically says it. Kyo goes to a Water Park gets pissed a Yuki, annoyed by Momiji and finds love in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own Furuba, but if I did… I'll just say I wouldn't change a single line.

A/N wow definite one shot coming on.

"Ahh why the hell am I even here", Kyo said anxiously waiting in the line.

How he got where he is.

"Hey there, watcha doin", Momiji said over Kyo's shoulder. Kyo annoyingly looked up from his video game.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing", Kyo grabbed Momiji and started giving him his usual noogie.

"WHAAA Tohru, Kyo's hurting me" Tohru quickly ran out of the kitchen to save Momiji from Kyo's grasps. (Which are really sexy, I mean why would he want to get away from his big sturdy hands…I mean BAAAAaaa)

Once calmed Momiji began to tell why he had come over so suddenly. "Well Hatori thought it might be good if we all went out for the day, sooooooo he bought us all tickets to a WATERPARK", Momiji said proudly showing them the tickets, with the glowing affect the got in all thoughts anime's.

"No way in hell", Kyo said abruptly.

"But Kyo…", Momiji whined.

"Why would I waste my time at a sissy water park anyway"

"Kyo why don't you go It'll be fun", Tohru argued

"Well I'll think about it", Kyo said being a sucker for Tohru.

"Then it's decided, and don't forget to ask Yuki, I'll be back later with Hatori"

"I don't want to spend my day with that damn Yuki," though he would anyway, he walked away mumbling something about beating him down a slid or something. It was going to be an interesting day.

A/N how's that for a short chappie or what. But sadly my mom's kickin me off the computer and I'm tired. Review if I should continue. You have the power to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but if I did, well then…. Must be a ghost, I mean will see.

A/N: I'm in a Phantom of the Opera, Naruto Fanflash, Kyo's so smexy mood. I didn't get any reviews, but I'm bored and have nothing better to do, besides that homework, but who cares about that stuff.

"Um…Yuki Momiji invited us to a Water Park, do you want to go. I mean you don't have to go if your busy with student council stuff, it's just a suggestion, I mean it would be fuu…"

"I would love to go Miss. Honda. Just as long as you go," Yuki said.

"Um okay" she swiftly left his room before she began to blush. Now that all the plans were made, she started to make lunches.

"I can't wait to see Tohru in a swimsuit, she's so cute, little innocent Tohru", Kyo smiled as thoughts of there times by the river when Kyo had revealed his true form. He then heard a knock on the door. He already knew it was Tohru, don't ask how he knew he just did, probably because Yuki doesn't care about Kyo's privacy and would just barge on in.

"Come In"

"Umm Kyo are you packing"

"Already done" Kyo said proudly

"Well umm…Hatori called and he'll be here in 20 minutes"

"Okay" Kyo then made his way down stairs to wait by the TV. When he arrived he found Yuki doing the same. They both exchanged their usual glares and sat down next to each other. Fifteen minutes later Hatori was there, with the enthusiastic Momiji. They all piled into Hatori's car, after saying good bye to Shigure of course.

"We're gonna have so much fun I can't wait, we'll go down slides, eat ice-cream, play in the lazy river, it's gonna be sososososososososososososo much fun," the hysterical Momiji said. He continued this the whole way to the Water Park. Aside from the occasional slap or curse from Kyo. When the got out he was so relieved just to get out of the car you couldn't imagine the excitement when he saw the huge slides, and other amazing things covering the vast twenty acre Water Park. It turns out Momiji never went to a Water Park before, who'd a thunk it.

As they all walked into the Park they began searching for a place to park their stuff for the day. They found a lovely little table with an umbrella and all. They decided to break into groups for part of the day then switch. Momiji as most of you guessed wanted to go with Tohru, which automatically paired up Kyo and Yuki. ( Hahaha this oughta be fun)

"No freaken way" Kyo and Yuki said together.

"Come on, Please" Momiji whined.

"Why the hell do I haveta be paired with him if I didn't even want to come"

"Then how about I go with you Kyo" Tohru said shyly. Yuki Looked surprised but suspected no less from Tohru.

"Trying to make everyone agree with everyone," he thought. Trying to make it easier for her Yuki agreed and they soon parted their separate ways.

A/N: Terrible chapie, my creative mind is just not flowing through my fingers. Well anyways please review this time I'm serious if I don't get any reviews I'll just finish it and send it to my friends. It'll be all your guysess faults for not reviewing and you won't find out what happens, and will be left to cry in you little corners. It'll all be your faults do not blame the writer! (Over dramatic much XD)


End file.
